jkdf2fandomcom-20200214-history
Crew (Dark Forces 2: Jedi Knight)
Below is a comprehensive list of all the crew members involved in the production of 'Dark Forces 2: Jedi Knight', taken from the official 'Dark Forces 2: Jedi Knight' manual. Cast: * Project leader, writer, game designer - Justin Chin * Lead conceptual designer, and storyboards - Peter Chan * Production manager - Brett Tosti * Production coordinator - Lori Beck * Additional story editing - Garry M. Gaber Game Programming * Lead programmer - Ray Gresko * Simulation engine programmer - Rubert Huebner * Level editor, gameplay programming - Che-Yuan Wang * Level editor, user interface tools - Winston Wolff * COG programming - Yves Borckmans * Additional UI programming - Aaron Giles * Installer - Darren Johnson Additional Tools Programming * Bret Mogilefsky * Matt Russell * Hwei-Li Tsao 3D Level Design * Lead level designer - Ingar Shu Level design * Ducnan Brown * Matthew Tateishi * Reed Knight Derleth * Steven Chen * Jacob Stephens * Doug Shannon * Yves Borckmans * Serge Debroeyer Game Tuning / Enemy Placement * Christopher Ross * Brett Tosti * Jim Current Level Texture Artwork * Chris Hockabout * Martin Yee * Kevin Evans * Bill Stoneham 3D Simulation * Leader Character Animator - Leonard Robel Character Animation * Jim Rice * Jon Knoles * Lea Mai Nguyen 3D Models * Clint Young * Lea Mai Nguyen * Leonard Robel * Andrew Holdun 3D Art Technician * Anthony Chiang Industrial Light and Magic Animation Supervisor * Miguel Fuertes Industrial Light and Magic Animation Team * Trish Schutz * Julija Learie * Jenn Emberly * William R. Wright * Neil Michka * David Parsons * Victoria Livingstone Idustrial Light and Magic Production Manager * Suzie Tooley Mgr. Digital Animation & Creature Development, Industrial Light and Magic * Ken Maruyama Additional 3D Work * Steven Baker SoftImage Technical Assistanee * Craig Rundels Cutscenes Lead 3D Artist * Ralph M. Gerth IV 3D Art * Garry M. Gaber * Lea Mai Nguyen * Bill Stoneham * Andrew Goldun * Clint Young Creature Sculpting * Bill Stoneham Lead Effects Compositing Artist / Video Editor * C. Andrew Nelson Scene Compression & Colour Reduction * Christopher Ross Sound And Audio Original Music * John Williams Music Editing and Sound Quality Control * Peter McConnell Cutscene Sound Design * Larry The O * Clint Bajakian Interactive Sound Effects * David Levison Voice Directors * Tamlynn Niglio * Darragh O'Farrell * Khris Brown Senior Voice Editor * Khris Brown Assistant Voice Editor * Coya Elliott Specialised Dialog Editing * Larry The O Voice Production Coordinator * Peggy Bartlett Special Thanks * Russian Hill Recording, San Francisco, CA * ScreenMusic, Studio City, CA Testing & Quality Assurance Lead Tester * John Hannon Assistant Lead Testers * Tim Miller * Geoff Jones Testers (Listed Alphabetically) * Jo Ashburn * Matthew Azeveda * John Buzolich * Joe Chiang * John Castillo * Albert Chen * Tim Chen * Leyton Chew * Michael Dillon * John Drake * Derek Flippo * Morgan Gray * Buddy Hannon * Brent Jalipa * Ari Kanter * Greg Land * Tim Longo * Stuart Malkin * Jesse Moore * Colin Munson * June Park * Dan Pettit * Jeff Sanders * Charlie W. Smith * Christopher John Snyder * Todd Stritter * Leon Susen * Randy Tudor * Trey Turner * Jason Yunker * Paul Zabierek Senior Compatibility Technician * Chip Hinnenberg Lead Network Compatibility * Doyle GIlstrap Compatibility Technicians * Jim Davison * Lynn Selk * Kevin Von Aspern * Dan Mihoerck * Jason Lauborough Burning Goddess * Wedny 'Cupcake' Kaplan Burning Assistant * Kellie 'Twinky' Walker Video Production Crew Director / DP * Scott Ewers Producer / AD * George Young Production Manager * Beth George Production Coord / 2ND AD * Jeff Fisher Fight Director * Rick Sordelet Gaffer * Bob Krebsbasch Best Boy * Jack Guberman Key Grip * John Brunold 2nd Grip * Joel Prescott Swing * Don Chong Video Tech / Ultimatte * Jim Rolin Script Supervisor * Lisa Ginsburg Sound * Greg Von Buchau Boom Op * Steve Klinghoffer Makeup * Michael Burnett SF Stylist * Anna Bies LA Stylist * Marie Burk Seamstress * Carol Williams Prop Construction * Don Bies Production Assistant * Joel Friedman P.A / Video Assist * Lee Cuellar P.A / Props * Gain Boughie Craft Service * Laura Bagano Intern * Nick Friend Caterer * What's Cookin Good Lookin Marketing Marketing Manager * Barbara Gleason Manual Writers * Mollie Boero * Jason Yunker * Doyle Gilstrap * Brett Tosti * Barbara Gleason * Jo 'Captain Tripps' Ashburn Technical Writing * Lynn Selk * Chip Hinnenberg * Doyle Gilstrap * Jason Yunker Manual Design * Mark Shepard Package Design * Terri Soo Hoo Package Art * Lea Mai Nguyen International Group International Production Manager * Cindy Leung Lead Programmer, International * Judith Lucero Lead International Tester * Adam Pasztory Assistant International Developer * Mark Cooke Lucasarts Entertainment Company President * Jack Sorensen Director Of Production * Steve Dauterman Director Of Marketing * Mary Bihr Director of the Art Department * Judy Rosenfeld Manager of International Business * Lisa Star Manager of Quality Assurance * Mark Cartwright Supervisor of Quality Assurance * Dan Connors Manager of Sound Development * Michael Land Tools Manager * Aric Wilmunder Product Support Manager * Dan Gossett Product Support Supervisor * Dave Harris National Sales Manager * Meredith Cahill Finance Manager * Tom McCarthy Business Affairs * Jeremy Salesin Senior Manager, Sales Operations * Jason Horstman Public Relationsh Manager * Tom Sarris Public Relationsh Associate * Heather Twist Web Specialist * Jason Deadrich Brooding Morale Coordinator * Tim Schafer Additional Thanks * Stacy Mollema * Athena Portillo * Joy * Colin Malloy and Bruce * The Kittleson Family * Thuyen Tang * Cathy Wauters * Melissa Gaber and Peepers * Kevy and Ren-Ren * Joseph R. Hummel and D.P. and P.P. * Chuck (cat) 1976-1995 * Mrs Veronica Loud-Nelson * Sarah Fiene * Karin Volz * Susan Lyn MacKinley * The Ross Family * Collette Michaud * The Posse... * Ayxandra * Drache * Teddy and Travis Lee * Colette Chew * Scott Taylor * Baby Blair Hinnenberg * Erin Wise * Caroline 'LloraC' Liu * Oden * Sun Tzu * Da Weasel * Chris Miles * Miyamoto Musashi * Caffeine * John Loose * Dolby Laboratories Inc. Special Thanks * George Lucas